


New Beginning

by the_fox333



Series: Gemsona backstory requests [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: I decided to take fic requests over on SU Amino, and this is what came out of it. This was written for Festive Aqua, who owns both gemsonas and came up with the story idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Festive Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Festive+Aqua).



They had almost made it.

"We have to go!" Aquamarine shouted over the chaos. Through all the flashing and clouds of smoke, it was hard to see much, but it was clear that like everywhere else, Facet 11 was falling to the rebels. Motioning desperately to te rest of her battalion, Aquamarine swung her machete to block a stray bolt of light and pointed towards the warps pad, held clear by a team of Amethysts.

"The Diamonds haven't given the order to retreat!" Emerald called back stubbornly, dual machettes waving eerily quickly as she fended off an attack by an enraged Bismuth. As she spoke, a loud wailing sound swept across the battlefield, and the warp pad lit up, the Amethysts ushering retreating soldiers into the beam to safety.

"How about now!?" Aquamarine shouted sarcastically, spinning aside as the gem on a nearby soldier's foot was ground into power by the Bismuth's hammer-hand. Emerald gritted her teeth, taking two steps back from the Bismuth's onslaught.

"No!" she yelled furiously. "It's our duty to protect the colony!"

"It's our duty to retreat!" Aquamarine lunged forward, skewering the Bismuth in the chest. It reverted to it's original form with a surprised look before exploding in a cloud of colorful smoke. Emerald reached down to pick the gem up, but Aquamarine grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What are you doing!? We have to take this rebel in to be shattered!" Emerald clawed desperately at the ground, trying to reach the gem lying mere feet away.

"There's no time! They've almost finished the retreat! We have to-" Aquamarine was cut short as a towering Quartz swung their mace directly into Emerald's chest. Extending his arms, Aquamarine grasped blindly for Emerald's gem in the cloud of smoke, feeling it slip out of his fingers once, twice, before he had it in his fist and was running for the warp pad.

"Last ones!" called one of the Amethysts, nodding to her partner, who placed a small beeping device at the base of the pad and ushered Aquamarine into the stream. As he flew up through warp space, he felt the beam vibrate as the detonator destroyed the pad below. "Good riddance," muttered one of the Amethysts.

Arriving at the Galaxy Warp, Aquamarine saw that the evacuation was almost complete. The last few gems were dashing towards the Homeworld warp; the Amethysts promptly followed suit. Aquamarine set off at a jog, holding Emerald firmly in his hand. Suddenly, the gem wiggled free and floated into the air, light forming Emerald's silhouette. "No no no!" Aquamarine shouted, glancing back at the nearly empty Homeworld warp. Emerald's body solidified, and she collapsed the the ground, trying to regain her bearings. "We have to run!" Aquamarine screamed frantically. "There's no-"

Both gems froze in terror as the beam of the Homeworld warp receded into the sky. Aquamarine glared at Emerald accusingly. "This is your fault!" he shouted. "You had to go and reform so soon, and now we're both stuck here!" Tears welled in his eyes, spilling over and running down his cheeks.

"Hey, the warp's still there, isn't it?" Emerald pointed out. "If you would let go of me, we could-"

"EMERALD, LOOK OUT!" With a burst of strength, Aquamarine tackled Emerald off the edge of the Galaxy Warp, her eyes going wide as she found herself underwater with Aquamarine trying to drag her down. Just then, a wave of light seemed to pour over everything, illuminating the water almost to the ocean floor. The feel of it made both gems' skin crawl. It was sickening, like having something cold and sticky poured all over you. Whatever it was, though, the light's power was diluted by the water, and moments later everything went dark again.

Tugging Aquamarine up with her, Emerald swam them to the surface, finding a handhold on the sheer side of the Galaxy Warp. Blinking to readjust her eyes to the lighting, she curled Aquamarine's fingers around a similar ledge so he could hold himself up. "NOW we're stuck here," she pointed out, rather unnecessarily.

Aquamarine hung there in momentary shock, trying to process what had just happened. Climbing to the top of the Galaxy Warp once more, he saw exactly what he had feared: All the warps had been cracked; rendered useless by the blast. "What... What do we do now?" he wondered quietly.

"Well, we find somewhere to stay, obviously," Emerald explained rather irritatedly. "The rebels have got to have bases that they're not using. And whatever that light was probably did- something to most of them. We can wait here, look for a communicator, and call a ship from Homeworld to rescue us and finish off whatever's left of this pathetic rebellion."

"But how? The warp pad is broken."

"What do you usually do when you're in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go? You swim."

* * *

Almost a thousand years later...

"Aquamarine, wake up!" Emerald hissed, shaking Aquamarine's shoulders and glancing furtively around the old rebel base they had repurposed as their (hopefully) temporary headquarters.

Aquamarine, who had been experimenting with the concept of sleep, snapped immediately to attention. "What is it?" he asked, his voice loud enough to make Emerald clap her hand over his mouth.

"Gems!" she whispered. "Outside!"

"What?" Aquamarine whispered back, prying Emerald's hand off his face. "Where?" Emerald simply pointed out the window, where a short Amethyst and what looked like a very tall Ruby were slowly searching the area, the Amethyst holding a whip and the Ruby equipped with large gauntlets. "What should we do?" Aquamarine wondered. "They could be rebels."

"With that defective Amethyst? Of course they are," Emerald nodded. "Let's try to lie low. Maybe they won't-"

"Hey!" They both froze at the Amethyst's shout. "Garnet! I think I saw something in that big square building over there!" The Garnet stared directly towards them, and Emerald and Aquamarine shouted in terror and scattered as it took a running start and jumped towards them, its gauntlets smashing the wall like glass.

"We-we don't want any trouble!" Aquamarine exclaimed as the Garnet took of its visor to reveal three eyes, stunning both Aquamarine and Emerald into silence.

"Who are you?" the Garnet demanded.

"I'm Aquamarine, Facet 7X7, Cut 23T," Aquamarine responded, recovering first. "This is Emerald, Facet-"

"No," the Garnet stopped him. "No codes. Aquamarine and Emerald. I'm Garnet, and this is Amethyst." She pointed through the hole in the wall, where the defective Amethyst was happily sprawled over a piece of rubble chewing on a fist-sized rock. "Now what are you doing here?"

"We were left behind when Homeworld retreated," Aquamarine responded, not knowing what else to say. The Garnet nodded, then turned to the Amethyst and called, "Amethyst! Make sure these two don't go anywhere!" before disappearing through the door towards the room Aquamarine and Emerald knew contained the warp pad.

"Why did you tell them the truth!?" Emerald exclaimed.

"I panicked!" Aquamarine raised his hands defensively.

"Well, now they're probably bringing someone to shatter us!"

"Did you see those gauntlets? If they wanted to shatter us, they could have done in then and there."

"Then where are they going, huh?" That question left both of them in silence.

The Garnet hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when they heard the warp pad activate. Both snapped upright, frowning defiantly, but their expressions quickly turned to amazement as through the door stepped the legendary leader of the rebellion: Rose Quartz herself. "You two are the Aquamarine and Emerald that Garnet told me about?" she tilted her head, less question and more statement. "Were you really left behind after the war?"

Behind Rose Quartz, a Pearl holding a long sword stepped up and whispered something in her ear. Rose Quartz held up a hand, and the Pearl backed down, shooting dirty looks at Emerald and Aquamarine. "Yes," Emerald replied simply. "We didn't make it to the Galaxy Warp in time, and then-" Rose Quartz grimaced, and Emerald cut herself off, afraid of what might happen if she continued.

"Well, you're amazingly resourceful to stay here without us noticing for almost 1,000 years," Rose Quartz chuckled.

"Rose, we can't just talk to them like friends!" the Pearl exclaimed. "What if- I don't know- what if they're Homeworld spies?" This brought a hearty laugh from Rose Quartz.

"Pearl, how on Earth would they contact Homeworld? No, I'm sure they're not spies."

"We would be if we could," Emerald muttered under her breath, drawing a hissed _"Quiet"_ from Aquamarine.

"Well, since Garnet destroyed your hideout, I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay." Rose Quartz gestured to the broken wall

"Sorry," the Garnet added.

The Pearl opened her mouth to object, but Rose Quartz cut her off. "That way, we can keep an eye on you until we- decide what to do." Aquamarine gulped but nodded along with Emerald. They were silent as they were escorted to the warp pad, Rose Quartz calling for the Amethyst to join them. She gestured to the pad, and Aquamarine and Emerald stepped on, the others joining them before the beam whisked them all away.

It deposited them on a warp pad in front of a structure that Emerald immediately recognized as a transdimensional temple, built by the rebels to provide huge amounts of space without having to dig into their precious Earth. The Garnet's gems glowed, and three lines split the door, opening into a furnace-like room with a pool of magma in the center. Stepping inside, Emerald and Aquamarine were shocked to see at least a hundred bubbled gems floating above their heads. Silently, they followed Rose Quartz down a hall to a blue-green room that they swore hadn't been there a moment ago. The floor was adorned with a large triangle, but it was for the most part empty.

"This room should provide you with whatever it is you need to be comfortable," Rose Quartz announced. "You'll probably need some time to settle in, so we'll leave you alone for a bit." The Pearl made an indignant noise, and Rose Quartz added, "The door will be locked, but that's more for your protection then ours. There are some strange things in here!" With a laugh, Rose Quartz waved to them as the Pearl shut the door.

"So now we're not only trapped on this planet, we're trapped in this room," Emerald snapped. "Why'd you have to tell them the truth?"

"What was I SUPPOSED to say?" Aquamarine retorted. "Invent some lie about how we were part of the rebellion, despite the obvious lack of stars on our outfits and the fact that we hadn't looked for her? Rose Quartz was the leader of the rebellion. She's smarter than that."

"I know," Emerald groaned. "I just wish we were back on Homeworld."

"So do I," agreed Aquamarine. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to waste the enemy's hospitality." As if on command, a bed slid out from the wall nearest him and he fell onto it. Emerald threw up her hands and leaned against the wall, surprised when she found a chair beneath her. As Aquamarine dozed off and Emerald zoned out, both gems had the same thought on their mind: However bleak the circumstances or grim the situation, whatever happened next, they were going to make the most out of it.


End file.
